


magic words

by feralphoenix



Category: Little Busters!
Genre: F/F, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 18:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feralphoenix/pseuds/feralphoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It would be great, you think, if you could just keep hugging her like this every day—if you could give her a lifetime supply of patent-pending Kamikita Komari hugs, up front, packaged neatly into little memories of warmth and sunshine like individually-wrapped cookie sandwiches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	magic words

**Author's Note:**

> _(I’m afraid to forget you_ – so all I can do is tell you)

You never wish that you’d gotten to try growing your hair out long so much as you do when Rin lets you play with hers. She has so much of it, and it’s always nice and silky; it’s a shame she only wears the one little bell. At least she doesn’t take all the clips and baubles out until she decides to head back into the school building.

But for right now, she’s staying put—sitting between your knees and making her way through your munchies. Most of the contents of your hairpin box are clipped into her ponytail. When you sit back to admire the effect, it looks like a whole class of grade-school girls has been at her. It looks kind of silly, but it’s cute because of that. It makes you happy. That Rin is okay with letting you do this because she knows you have fun with it makes you happy.

“Komari-chan?”

“What’s up, Rin-chan?”

Her voice is dreamlike, uneasy. “You’re not going anywhere, are you?”

You’re glad that you’re sitting behind her, where she can’t see your face. It would be harder to keep her from noticing when you feel like crying if she could look at you.

“Komari-chan?”

You hug her around the waist and rest your face on her shoulder. The hair clip with the little bee is jabbing into your face, which is pretty uncomfortable, so you try to concentrate just on hugging Rin. It would be great, you think, if you could just keep hugging her like this every day—if you could give her a lifetime supply of patent-pending Kamikita Komari hugs, up front, packaged neatly into little memories of warmth and sunshine like individually-wrapped cookie sandwiches. Then she could look back on these times as something to get strength and love from, instead of as something painful to overcome.

But her memories are still in chaos. Things aren’t working out as well as they should be. Riki-kun at least is starting to realize something is strange. If you’re careless, you could unravel everything Rin’s big brother is trying to do for her.

“I’m not going anywhere anytime soon,” you say, even though you don’t like to lie, even though this feels so much like what your brother did for (to) you. “Rin-chan, I’d never want to leave you, okay?”

It’s a non-answer, it’s so flimsy that if Rin thinks about it too hard it’ll collapse, but she’s already relaxing in your arms. You smile into the nape of her neck, but it’s bitter.

You’ll have hair clip marks on your face if you don’t sit back, but thinking about that is nice, like an illusion of permanence, like you could leave marks on each other that stay.


End file.
